Forget You!
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: Hera spotted Zeus with another woman! Hera's theme song: Forget You  glee


**FORGET YOU!**

**Apologies: I am very, very sorry if I have wrong grammars and spelling (and the lyrics too)**

**Enjoy reading**

A beautiful day at Mt. Olympus (2011), the Olympians and the minor gods and goddesses, are talking with each other sharing experiences, and those sorts of things.

Like for example, Apollo and Poseidon were trying to win Hestia's heart, which they always failed.

And another example, the sides that always argued, like Ares and Athena, arguing who is stronger, and another one is like Artemis and Aphrodite, fighting that Aphrodite believes that Artemis needs men, at least one.

Well as for the others, they all just fine.

Hera was sitting on her throne, gazing to the baby blue sky, with clouds spread on it, but she sat alone, the throne next to her is empty, which is Zeus's throne.

Hera used think that is very fishy not to have Zeus around whenever she's around, but now she's became more suspicious even more, as the years went by.

She was very relaxed, she closed her eyes for a while, but every five seconds she opened her eyes, and closed it again. Then five seconds later she'll open her eyes again.

She did that, because she was thinking of Zeus, not that she is worried, yes she's worried. But not about his safety, but about, _did he cheat on her again_, that's what makes Hera worried the most.

She waved her hands in front of her, and it formed a big screen which will show the mortals live.

Hera made three screens in front of her, she watched those screens carefully, and maybe she might spot Zeus with another woman.

"Where are you Zeus, you can hide, but I can find you," she whispered to herself.

She observed every corner, no, nothing unusual. She spotted some murder, a fat man tried to buy another hot dog, a kid who tried to jump from the car and a teenager who wanted to buy a drug but the police bust him.

Hera sighed, "Nothing unusual,"

She closed her eyes, five seconds she opened her eyes, and her eyes are still on the screen. She was so relaxed until she saw a red Lamborghini, she was shocked.

Not that she saw a Lamborghini, she saw the driver, who look a lot like Zeus. Yes, it is Zeus, and there's someone sat next to him. No doubt, it's another woman.

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love**_

___**And I'm like, forget you [oo oo oo]**_

"Zeus!" Hera hissed. She rose from her throne, she snapped her finger, and she was turned into a regular mortal with black coat, black glasses, and long black leather boots.

_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_

_** I'm like forget you, and forget him too**_

She took the stairs that led her straight away to the mortal world,

Zeus's Lamborghini parked next to the park, he went out of his car, and opened the door for his new _lady_.

_**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with y'a**_

_** Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

"After you," Zeus said. To his lady, let's call her, Sherry.

Sherry has long brown hair that tied back, black eyes, and sweet smile.

Sherry smiled, "Thank you, Fred," she thanked Fred, Zeus's mortal name.

Zeus closed the door, and he locked the car.

_**Now although there's pain in my chest**_

_** I still wish you the best**_

"So… where are we going, Fred?" Sherry asked Zeus. Zeus shrugged, "Just a walk, Sherry,"

Sherry threw Zeus a sweet smile, wow, breathtakingly smile, "That'll be nice,"

Zeus blushed, "…Of course!"

Hera from a far, she sat on the bench, holding a news paper upside down, she was observing Zeus and Sherry's movements.

_**With a… Forget you! [oo oo oo]**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari**_

_**But that don't mean I can't get you there**_

Zeus and Sherry walked in front of Hera, and they headed to Marco's Pizza and Family Restaurant. Hera folded her newspaper, and tailed them slowly.

Zeus and Sherry entered the restaurant, "Oh, how I love Marco's Pizza," Sherry demanded. "I know what you like," said Zeus.

Sherry stared at Zeus, "Fred, that's so sweet," she said, blushing.

Zeus gave Sherry a big wide smile; he winked his eyes, "No problems!"

Hera from a far gritted her teeth, crumpling the news paper, "Zeus!" she hissed.

_**I guess she's an Xbox and I more Atari**_

_** Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair**_

_** I pity fool that falls in love with you (Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga)**_

Zeus offered Sherry the chair, and she gladly took it, "Thank you Fred," she thanked him

"No problem-_o_!" Zeus grinned.

Hera took the table that two rows away from them, _"Zeus never did that to me!"_ she thought.

She slammed her fist to the table, and the table cracked.

A waiter stood next to Hera petrified, "Ma'am… may…I take… your…uh….what, right. Order?" he asked.

Hera gave the waiter a quick deadly glare, "Coffee! And make _extra_ hot!"

The waiter gave Hera a quick nod, knowing that if he asked further he might get blast into dust.

_**Ooh, I got some news for you**_

_** Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend**_

Zeus and Sherry's pizza was on their table, and they stated to dig in! While, Hera's coffee was still on its way.

Hera heard them laughed, they looked very perfect, Hera slammed her fist and the table has more cracks.

_**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love**_

_**And, I'm like forget you (ooh)**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_

_**I'm like, forget you and forget her too **_

Zeus stared at Sherry; his face was serious, "What's with the serious face, Fred?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry, I've been thinking this a lot…" Zeus spoke.

Sherry knitted her brows, "Yes Fred, what is it?"

"I think we should…"

Hera knew that expression! Zeus is going to propose Sherry!

_**Said if I were richer I'd still be with y'a**_

_**Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

Hera's jaw dropped opened, _no… I'm Zeus's wife! I am!_

"We should what?" Sherry asked Zeus, while her hand on Zeus's.

Zeus gave Sherry a weak smile.

_**Now though there's a pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best**_

"Sherry," Zeus got up from his chair, he walked to Sherry's side.

_No!_ Hera thought.

Zeus kneeled; he held Sherry's hand, "Fred…" Sherry whispered.

"Will you," Zeus began, Sherry smiled, "Fred,"

"Ma…"

_**With a… Forget you!**_

"Stop!" Hera yelled. Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to Hera, she stormed toward Zeus, Zeus still looked stunned, and she slapped him right on the face.

Zeus was thrown to the ground, his cheek was red, and he still looked stunned.

Tears fell from Hera's face, she was frowning "Who is this woman, Fred?" Sherry asked.

Zeus turned to Sherry, "Uh… she's my—uh,"

"Your _what_?" Sherry glared.

"Uh…"

"Wife, I'm his wife," Hera said sobbing, Zeus slapped his fore head, he cursed under his breath.

"YOUR WIFE! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE SINGLE AND VERY HAPPY!" Sherry yelled.

"I can explain Sherry!" Zeus pleaded, Sherry rose from her seat, she shook her head, "No, no more!"

"But, I can explain, Sherry please!" Zeus begged. And Hera remains quiet.

"No! Don't _'Sherry please'_ me," Sherry snapped.

The waiter that served Hera came, "Ma'am, forgive me, I' m late I have to grind the finest coffee we have, and I made it extra hot!' he said.

Smokes coming out from coffee, Hera was about to take her coffee, but Sherry was faster than her.

"Hey!" Hera snapped, but Sherry poured the _finest-coffee-and-it's-extra-hot_ on Zeus's head.

Sherry threw the glass, and it hit the window. "I HATE YOU! I DETEST YOU! I _DESPISE _YOU! WE'RE DONE!" Sherry stormed outside the restaurant, and Zeus (or, Fred) will never, ever again meet her.

Zeus and Hera walked back to Olympus, on their way Zeus apologized.

"I'm sorry, dear," he said with his face looking down.

Hera's face softens, "Okay, this time I'll forgive you, but if you did that again I won't forgive you!" Hera said.

Zeus smiled at his wife, "I promise!" he promised, and at that time Zeus spot a beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair.

"Wow!" Zeus amazed, "Zeus, what's wrong?" Hera asked.

Hera looked back, and she saw what Zeus is staring at.

"Zeus…" the earth rumbled and…

_**Now though there's a pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best**_

_**With a… Forget you!**_

**A/N: Well do you like it? If you do, please review. Well—if you don't like it, still review and give me more steps how to write nicely.**

**THANKS FOR READING…**


End file.
